Maria's Promise: Ending Themes
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: A series of songfics that would represent "Anime-like" ending themes songs for my story "Maria's Promise"  Digimon x Rozen Maiden x Sonic the Hedgehog crossover . DISCONTINUED.


**A/N:** My first songfic used as an ending (theme) for one of my stories! I know it sounds stupid, but I've wanted to do one for a while now! And with my inspiration tank running on full; why not?  
>Now I know it might not be a good idea to use a song from "Pokemon" for a Fanfic ending; especially if the Fanfic is a crossover between <em>"Digimon"<em> & _"Sonic the Hedgehog"_ + _"Rozen Maiden"_. But I was listening to the song the whole morning and I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind!

**Declaimer:** I still do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Tomoko Kimura has never told Koichi or Koji about what happened in her past; afraid of how it would affect them, and maybe even drive them away._

_Midori Himi has been keeping her feelings for Koichi Kimura a secret ever since they've met, but after becoming a "Legendary Warrior" herself; it seems as though their friendship has taken a turn for the worse._

_Koichi Kimura has always been in the dark; secrets have been kept from him all these years.  
>Now with Lucemon's return, Koichi is haunted by a single question that refuses to leave his thoughts for even just a minute: "will the darkness inside of me take over once again?"<em>

**Song:** _"I've got a secret" – (Pokemon Live!)_

**Artist: **_Delia Ketchum, Misty, and Ash Ketchum – (Pokemon)_

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a secret<strong>

Darkness was all there was between the three of them; nothing but pure blackness was all they could see.  
>Midori was facing the West side with a mask of pain plastered on her delicate young face; Mrs. Kimura was facing the East side with the same look; but, unknown to the two special girls in his life: Koichi was right in the middle of them facing South with a pain that seemed to be both determined yet frightened as well.<p>

But even though they were right there; neither of the two maidens nor the boy they both love dearly seemed to notice each other's presence.

Or they just didn't want to…

_I can never tell him  
>what happened long ago.<br>The truth about my past  
>is something he should never know.<em>

Mrs. Kimura was torn.

She just didn't know what to do.

The pain was unbearable for her.

But she knew that sometime soon both her sons will find out eventually; but the question is…

…Will they be able to find it in their hearts to forgive her?

She had slowly clutched her chest as she looked up towards the pitch black sky, her eyes showed an unspoken regret in them.  
>As her eyes closed; old memories surrounded her, the pain of it all had caused the young woman to drop to her knees and weep.<br>Her tears seemed endless as they continued to fall, but she didn't mind really…

…Because all she could do now was just close her eyes and hope for the best.

___I can never tell him  
>my feelings deep inside.<br>The truth within my heart  
>is something I must always hide.<em>

Even though she was always there for him, even though they were best friends, even though all she wanted was to stay by his side; Midori still didn't know him as much as she had previously thought.

Ever since she had become the _"Warrior of Water"_, she thought that her friendship with Koichi would get better…

Unfortunately; he seemed more distant than he was before…

Little by little, day by day; the single thread that held their friendship together…

…Was slowly being cut.

And it was Koichi who was holding the scissors.

Midori sadly held her head up high amidst the pain she felt, she then slowly placed a hand to heart.  
>Although darkness was all she could see, hope still sparkled in the young girl's eyes.<p>

She was still going continue loving him…

…Even if he breaks her heart.

___His whole life lies ahead,  
>so much training to be done.<br>And as his mother I'll protect  
>the future for my son.<em>

Tomoko Kimura.

The name that scarred her like wound…

No matter how hard she would try to escape it; her past will never leave her alone until her secrets are revealed.

But even though that was true; she still thought of her sons.  
>The two Angels she was blessed with; the two sparks of happiness left in her life.<p>

She will make sure the future is secure for both her boys…

…Whether or not she has a place in their future, it will not matter.

She will continue protecting them until her last breath.

___His love is overwhelming,  
>in its light I'd like to be.<br>But he shares it all with Digimon,  
>there's just no room for me.<em>

Midori's memories of the moments they shared together surrounded her as she closed eyes; the happy times, the sad times, the silly times, and even the serious times.

Tears began to stream down the young girl's face as she clutches her chest with one hand; and reaching out for something in the darkness with the other.

___I've got a secret  
>that tears up my soul,<br>and keeping it hidden  
>has taken its toll.<br>I can't tell the truth  
>'cause he might turn away.<br>So I'll keep this secret,  
>it's better that way.<em>

Although she can't see the other; Mrs. Kimura mirrored Midori's actions in perfect sync.  
>Both girls looked as though they were reaching out for something within the darkness, but it is completely unseen by others besides the two of them.<p>

___Each end's a new beginning,  
>every darkness has its dawn.<br>Tears can't fall forever  
>so now I must move on.<br>My hopes are still the same  
>for the man I'd like to be,<br>and I will make those dreams come true -  
>just you wait and see!<em>

Koichi has now taken center stage; the spotlight was now on him.  
>His dark sapphire eyes showed an overwhelming determination in them, but in his heart was another story.<br>Fear and confusion filled the young boy's heart; darkness seemed to have formed a shadow over his heart..

The eldest of the Minamoto twins took one step forward; almost as if he was ready for anything.  
>Another step was taken, and then another, but with every step he took; the darkness was slowly but surely taking over him.<p>

His eyes turned from a beautiful sapphire blue to a bloody crimson red; he was slowly losing himself in the darkness.

Visions of his brother and friends slowly started to fade away from his memory with each step he took, his entire being was quickly being controlled by the exact thing he trying to defeat…

…The darkness within his own heart.

But something stopped Koichi from going further into the darkness; it was the memory of his Mom and him when he was just 11 years old and before he met Koji.

Just as he was about to reach for the happy memory, hoping to rekindle the happiness that one single moment held; another image appeared next to it.

It was the memory of him and Midori when she had first arrived back from studying in Italy!  
>He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how happy she was when they saw each other again; the way she tackled him in a hug the moment she saw him was something he wished he could relive at that very moment.<p>

That's when it had hit him…

The very reason he was trying to overcome the darkness within his heart in the first place…

…To protect the two very girls he loved more than anything else in the world.

With his mind cleared of negative thoughts; Koichi quickly took a step back from the darkness before running straight back to where he was been before.

Although darkness was all he could see; he continued running through it, completely overpowering it and stopping it from controlling him again.

___  
>I've got a secret<em>

Midori felt a warm light shine brightly on her; she smiled as the light completely overpowered the coldness in her heart.

She then felt something jump on her shoulder, and then another holding her hand.

Hina Ichigo smiled fondly at her _Medium_ before jumping into Midori's arms just to be able to hug her; Maria quickly released her partner's hand and embraced her waist happily.

The young raven-haired girl then felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around only to find her strawberry-haired best friend smiling happily at her.

___(There's no turning back,)_

Koichi ran and ran; he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care.  
>As long as he could protect those two sparks of lights in his life, it didn't matter what would happen to him.<p>

___That tears up my soul,_

Mrs. Kimura felt a warm light surround her; she felt so alive once the light had touched her skin.  
>She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder; she turned around only to be greeted by her youngest son's smiling face.<p>

Koji slowly took his Mother's hand and led her towards a small group of people gathered in single spot; they all greeted her with warm smiles.

___(There's no giving up.)_

Koichi could feel himself getting stronger and stronger, he was close to it now…

…He could feel it.

___And keeping it hidden_

Midori couldn't help but cry as she buried her head into her best friend's chest; Sayuri slowly wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tight.

___(Life still goes on)_

Koichi still hasn't escaped the darkness within himself.

No matter how far he ran; he can never escape it.

For darkness is a part him…

…He just needs to find the darkness that held onto the light within him as well.

___Has taken it's toll._

Mrs. Kimura didn't understand it.

She was lying to him; to the both of them in fact.

But here they were; embracing her as if she had done nothing wrong.  
>She let her tears fall as she gazed into those two pairs of sapphire orbs of her two angels.<p>

Oh how she wished that this moment between the three of them could last forever…

___(No matter how tough.)_

There it was; only a little bit further…

He could see it now…

The two sparks of hope left in his life…

___I can't tell the truth_

Mrs. Kimura held both of her boys close; as if she would never let them go.

Just then; both of them got up at the exact same time.  
>Mrs. Kimura's eyes widened in fear as they both took a few steps away from her, but she soon calmed down once she saw them stop.<p>

Their Mother watched them confusingly as they extended their hands out towards something; Mrs. Kimura had tried to hold back a giggle once she saw both of her sons blush madly as two young girls approached them.

One of them had strawberry-pink hair while the other had raven-black hair like her and her sons; they both smiled before bowing in front of her in a respective manner.

___(I'm gonna miss you)_

He was just about ready to give up.

No matter how fast he ran…

…He just couldn't reach them.

No matter how hard he tried.

___Cause he might turn away._

Although she didn't know it; Midori was no longer in Sayuri's arms.

Oh no…

She was in _another_ best friend's arms.

___(More and more each day)_

He had already fallen to his knees; he was exhausted and can no longer run any further.

Koichi could only watch as the two sparks of hope left in his heart floated further and further away.

The young boy couldn't help but slam his fist hard on the cold dark ground in anger.

___So I'll keep this secret,_

Mrs. Kimura watched happily as Koji wrapped his arms around the strawberry-blond fondly, Koichi did the exact same thing but with the raven-haired beauty instead.

The laughter coming from all four of the kids in front of her was enough for Mrs. Kimura to feel so at peace right now.

She felt so glad knowing that when the day comes for her to finally tell her sons the truth…

…They both have someone special to be there for them when she herself couldn't be.

And that was enough for her.

___(But I'll keep on going,)_

Koichi panted heavily whilst continuing to slam his fist on the cold hard ground.

His tears were just about ready to fall; but that was before he felt two gentle hands on either side of his face.  
>He slowly looked up only to find two amethyst orbs and two sapphire orbs looking back him.<p>

The two girls took his hand in theirs before leading him away from the darkness and into the light.  
>Koichi's eyes widened in surprise once he saw his brother the rest of his friends gathered in a small meadow filled with white flowers and a couple of Apple trees.<p>

Haine and Takuya were arguing as usual whilst sitting next to each other, and although her expression was still as stoic as usual; Haine's amber eyes surprisingly showed an unquestionable happiness in them.

Sayuri and Koji were sleeping side by side on the soft green grass; the younger Minamoto twin had unconsciously wrapped his arms around the strawberry blond while she had snuggled up to him for warmth.

Sekai was happily chatting away with Takeru; who was laughing alongside her.  
>They had both held on to each other's hands fondly whilst they continued their conversation, Sekai also had a white flower placed in her hair by Takeru.<p>

Chloe was sitting next to Tommy on one of the branches of one of the apple trees; their fingers were intertwined with the one another's whilst they swung their legs childishly in the wind.

Naoki was right next to Haine; he was fast asleep whilst resting his head on his sister's lap.

Koichi watched as Tsukasa had jumped down from one of the apple trees with two apples in his hands; he then sat next to Chitose.  
>Chitose quickly took one of the apples from her "<em>Future husband"<em> before leaning on his shoulder to rest, in turn; Tsukasa gladly rested his head on Chitose's.

Even Akito and Mikuro were there!  
>They were both fast asleep whilst enjoying the shade of the apple tree they were under, surprisingly enough; Mikuro was leaning on Akito's shoulder while holding his hand fondly.<p>

Ryu, Raiden, Kazuhiko, and Akemi were there too!  
>There were grouped together in a single spot in the middle of the flower patch; happily breathing in fresh air.<p>

Before Koichi had even had the time to react; Midori tightened her grip on his hand before pulling him along with her towards their friends.

Koichi couldn't help but look back to see if his Mother was alright being alone; but his worries soon vanished once he saw their _Mobian partners_, the _Rozen Maiden_ _dolls_, the _Digimon _they befriended right beside his Mom.

Every one of _Rozen Maidens_ were all smiling as they watched over their _Mediums_ from a distance, the _Mobians _couldn't help but smile too, even the _Digimon_ were happy for their partners.

___It's better that way._

Koichi awoke with a jolt; it was but a mere dream.

But even though it was just a dream…

…It gave him the courage to face the darkness he himself was about to face.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Yes~! I finally finished this! I thought I would never get this done today.  
>Luckily I did! Yay for me! XD<strong>

**So anyway; this is my first time doing something like this, but it certainly isn't the last! There will be more to come, so I hope you people look forward to it! **

**Wow…**

**I didn't realize how short the song really was...**

**Oh well!  
>R &amp; R! <strong>


End file.
